Eye Of The Beholder
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade, Tori, Zim and Gaz meet for the first time and they (sorta) hit it off, mostly because they wanted to get rid of some steam since they aren't currently happy with their respective partners, established Jori and ZAGR, IZ/Vic Crossover.
1. Jade and Gaz

_**Eye Of The Beholder.**_

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider. I own nothing.**_

 _ **Synopsis: Jade, Tori, Zim and Gaz meet for the first time and they (sorta) hit it off, mostly because they wanted to get rid of some steam since they aren't currently happy with their respective partners, established Jori and ZAGR.**_

 _ **Author Notes: Well... It HAD to happen, come on don't be so surprised, you all knew I would eventually write an IZ/Vic crossover, specially considering that I'm a fan of both Jade and Gaz.**_

 _ **Those two are scary in their own right and in my opinion they would make an interesting set of friends, am I right?**_

 _ **Anyway just to make it clear for those of you who haven't seen IZ before or don't remember the little details, our titular Irken Invader is... According to Jhonen Vasquez, 16 in Irk years and 159 in Earth years so in order for him to be dating Gaz in this scenario she's going to be over eighteen.**_

 _ **That being said, you can all expect two very scary Titans trying to outdo the other in the love department.**_

 _ **Thanks to my beta, bub-jw.**_

* * *

 _"I fucking hate waiting. I fucking hate people, and I fucking hate that this asshole has been ogling my ID for the last five minutes!"_

Truth to Jade's words, a bouncer was intently inspecting her card, taking his sweet time. He _claimed_ it was to make sure she really was over the legal drinking age, since the establishment served alcohol aside from being a karaoke place.

 _"After this I'm am **so** making an 'I hate blondes' video!"_ Jade thought cruelly.

Her anger was somewhat justified, since earlier that night, three blondes tried to get some beer with their clearly pathetic ID cards. Long story short, they are now facing some criminal charges as well as a night on the slammer and a serious grounding from their parents.

So because of the three stooges, the staff now had to be careful on who they let in.

"I'm almost certain my tits don't show in the photo," the dark haired girl sneered. "Just look at my age and let me through!"

To his credit, the bouncer didn't say a word; he just kept staring at the ID, he grunted in acknowledgement that he did heard her. He was only doing his job.

After all, getting scared shitless twice in one night wasn't about to do his credibility any wonders.

 _"She's probably all bark and no bite. Unlike the other chick that went by here."_

He shudders at the mere reminder of the purple headed demon who threatened to play with his intestines if he didn't let her through. After mentally deciding not to antagonise a potential customer, the man got out of the way and let her in.

Jade rudely swipes her card from the bouncer. Once she was out of his sight, she smirked viciously.

She gotten away with it, she was _in_. Now she just needed to get rid of some stress; music can only do so much after all.

Even thought she was technically an adult, legally she was not allowed to drink.

 _"Screw it, what's life without taking any risks?"_

As she kept walking, Jade's first thought was on how packed this place really was; which, in retrospect, it wasn't that much of a surprise. It _was_ a Friday night after all, and people just wanted to relax after such a long week.

She sighs in contempt. In her case, the Goth was here to try and drink her anger away.

 _"Stupid Vega,"_ Jade hissed mentally. _"She just doesn't get it"_

The Goth planned to stay in the karaoke bar until she cooled down or her girlfriend calls and apologises to her.

Whichever happenes first.

Right now, she was bitterly glad that the she could enter the godforsaken place and hopefully the bartender would let her drink without a care. After all, just because she fooled the bouncer, it didn't mean squat if the one handing in the drinks saw through her lie and denied her of the drink.

After inspecting any possible resting places for her ass, Jade finally noticed a vacant stool on the bar.

"An invitation if I ever saw one."

So without a second thought, she sat down before any poor smuck took her seat.

* * *

People were dancing, talking among themselves, drinking, you name it. Others who by all accounts, simply wanted isolation were just sitting by him or herself. One of those people was a young woman by the name of Gaz Membrane.

The bar was filled with stale cigarette smoke and the smell of cheap beer. Music was playing loudly, or more accurately, some no talent losers screaming at the top of their lungs, Gaz sneered in contempt and took another chug of her drink. Normally, she would have left the place since it was filled with people she considered scum. She looks at a clock in the wall and sees that it was already 11: 30.

 _"It's not that late yet; I have no wish to sleep."_ Gaz thought to herself. _"Zim can go nuts all night for all I care."_

The scary human had plenty of elbow room, as always, no one was sitting at her side. Of course, Gaz didn't care because she was used to being alone, but that was about to change.

The bartender came over to her and gave her a drink. She looked up at the man quizzically.

"That young fellow over there is buying you this," he stated, as he pointed at the man who was looking at Gaz like a piece of meat, lifting his drink in recognition.

Gaz in turn flipped him the bird.

"Return it, I don't fucking want it," she ordered evenly. "Rule number one, never take drinks from strangers at a bar."

The balding bartender nods "Smart move on your part, girl."

"I came here to get rid of some rage," Gaz said calmly. "Not to socialise. Go away. If I want another drink then you can talk to me, understood?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good."

Without another word, the bartender walked away.

After that, the guy who attempted to pay for her drink walked up to her, sitting on the seat next to her. "What's your name, sweetheart?".

"Fuck off, loser." Gaz's tone was as dark and menacing. "Unless you want your head to be up your ass."

"Ohhh, you're a feisty one aren't you?"

Just as he said this, Gaz grabbed him by the collar of his coat and told him murderously, "Ok, buster: one, I already have a boyfriend; and two, I can get your ass arrested right now because I'm the daughter of Professor Membrane. And unless you want to spend the night in jail for harassment, you WILL leave me alone. Got it?"

Well that was good enough of a reason. "In that case,bye," the man responded fearfully, running and screaming like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"Whiner."

Gaz never liked to use her father's fame to get what she wanted; preferring to do things on her own terms, but when losers tried to get to her with cheesy pick-up lines, then she warned them with words, not fists.

Since a father's love for his daughter can immediately scare off potential creeps, and considering that the Professor was a very influential individual, getting on his bad side was like committing social suicide.

Plus, Gaz actually liked this place and if her father ever learned of this _"secret hideout,"_ she would be in a heap of trouble.

Some things weren't meant to be in her dad's attention.

As soon as the jerk left, another person sat down next to her. This time it was a woman. Gaz paid her no mind, as long as she stayed out of the way there would be no problems.

Jade on her part ignored her drinking neighbor. "Just where the hell is the bartender?"

As if her question had magically been answered, the man behind the counter came by standing in front of her. He had a look in his old hard eyes that said he wouldn't be taking any shit from anyone; impotent and intimidating.

He stared at Jade a second longer. "Card?"

"If I'm here, then I gotta be over twenty one right?" The pale woman said smoothly.

Gaz who had been listening rolled her eyes _"amateur."_

"That doesn't mean anything to me," the bartender shot back. "Now I won't ask you again, gimme your card or I'll _kick_ you out"

Jade glared at the man. The only reason as to why she didn't give him a hard time was because she wanted the thrill of doing something illegal, so she handed him her fake I.D.

After what happened with the blonds earlier tonight, the staff really went all out on security.

The man stared at the I.D, then at the girl sitting in front of him.

"You're twenty one then?"

 ** _"Yes."_**

"First time here?"

"I'm gonna my to have my first drink actually." Jade admitted reluctantly _"At least that part wasn't a total lie."_

The bartender was still suspicious, "Fine... What will you have?"

"A beer, whichever one you have." Jade said at once. "I don't care for the quality"

"Ok then, I'll be back," he said, giving her back the I.D.

As Jade puts back her card on her pocket, Gaz spoke.

"He doesn't believe you, you know?"

The Goth turned to face the woman next to her. "And you know this **_how_**?"

"I been coming to this place longer than you obviously," Gaz said smugly. "Dan, that's the bartender's name by the way, is very good at reading facial expressions. While you were giving him a blank face, he noticed your hands; which, by the way, were doing an awful lot of twitching. You should have kept them under the counter, that way it would have blocked his vision, which would have been more convincing."

"I was **_not_** twitching!"

"Maybe not consciously," Gaz said, taking a sip from her own drink antagonistically. "But he saw it and so did I."

"So, what he's going to do then?"

"Don't worry he's not going to call the cops or anything," Gaz sneered. "He's not that type of guy, he's only going to serve you something without alcohol and tell you that it **_is_** alcohol, you never tasted ir right? So how would you know? That way he keeps you happy and charges you whatever the hell he wants."

"Why that little..."

"Hey, just because he's not going to kick you out, doesn't mean he's 100% noble. The guy needs to eat too; think of it, it's the perfect plan, you can't say anything about it _unless_ you want to get in some serious problems."

Dan came back with Jade's order, her desire to drink it of course went downhill now that she knew it wasn't an alcoholic beverage.

"So, I take it that you're under the legal age too?"

"Yup, but unlike you, I made an excellent job at lying to get an actual beer." Gaz stared, tauntingly shaking her glass.

"What if I just grab yours, then?" Jade asked, irritated.

"Try it and you lose a hand."

"Whatever," Jade hissed. "I'm not getting kicked out of this place. Now shut up, I didn't come here talk to little pests"

"Pests? _Really_?" Gaz asked unimpressed. " _That's_ the best you got?"

The pale woman gritted her teeth. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Unfortunately, no." The purple headed woman reluctantly admitted, "In my haste, I forgot my Game Slave II. My idiotic boyfriend just doesn't exactly understands the concept of personal days."

"Ah, problems in paradise," Jade said. "Gotcha, I'm in a similar situation myself"

"Your boyfriend is a narcissistic jerk?"

"My _girlfriend_ doesn't get my desire of being buried alive."

Gaz raised an eyebrow "Well that's a surprise."

"That I'm a lesbian?"

"No, that you want to buried alive," Gaz clarified. "That's something most people don't want to do."

"I'm not most people," Jade snapped. "Quite frankly, in my book, people suck so I don't care about their opinions."

"But I'm guessing your girl is a different story then?"

"Yup, she's scared for my safety."

"You seen capable of taking care of yourself"

"I can" Jade said firmly "But try telling Vega _that_."

"Vega?" Gaz inquired "That's your girlfriend's name?"

"Last name" Jade corrected "See, she's afraid that the air might run out or that I'll get crush under the sand or a million other things could go wrong, she worries too much... In retrospect us seeing how many magicians have died while attempting to do this trick was what planted that fear in her pretty head... But frankly it's one of the things I want to do in my bucket list."

"Interesting."

" So, you aren't freaked out about meeting a lesbian?"

"As long as you don't make a pass at me we're fine."

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for _**one**_ dorky girl," Jade grunted, taking a sip from her drink. "Even if right now I _wish_ I could strangle her."

"Same thing with my boyfriend," Gaz huffed. "Nothing but a moron to kill a potentially good afternoon."

"What's your story?"

"Me? Oh simply put I wanted to break a world record in video games, but he doesn't see the benefit of it. Only thinks of it as a waste of time, instead of achieving something else entirely."

"Let me guess, you didn't take it well?"

"Considering I kicked him in his unlucky charms before leaving? Nope."

"Out of curiosity, what _did_ he want to do?"

"World domination," Gaz sneered. "Now that's a waste of time. He thinks the Earth would be better off with humanity gone and the space used for some parking structure world or whatever."

"The guy sounds like a piece of work."

"You have _no_ idea."

Then suddenly the pale goth lifted her hand, "I'm Jade."

"Gaz." The girl introduced herself as she shook the other woman's hands.

"So, how many times the jerk has driven you here?"

"Zim has a knack for annoying me till I want to beat him to death with his own PAK," Gaz said. "So, let's say ** _plenty_ ** and leave it at that."

"I can top that," Jade countered. "Tori could be the poster girl for vanilla. Her idea of a wild night out is eating yogurt on the street and _not_ picking up her trash."

Gaz snorted. "That's lame. Here's one: Zim always writes in capital letters."

"Why?"

"Because he's annoying."

"Ok.. Let's see, oh I know... Tori has tried to get her license three times and does **_worse_** every time."

"Zim is terrified of water. He's afraid he'll melt like the wicked witch from the West."

"That's stupid."

"Very." The purple headed girl agreed. "I tried to convince him that's impossible, but you know how guys can be. **_Idiots_** "

"I'm **_surrounded_** by idiots, so I get what you're saying," Jade comments with a roll of her eyes. "Here's one, Tori still sleeps with her favourite childhood doll and refuses to throw it away because she claims it's the only thing she can cuddle with when I'm not around. For Pete's sake, I give her sex. What does that thing have that _I_ don't!"

"Moving on," Gaz interrupted her quickly, not wanting to hear of the sex life of the girl she just met. "Zim once tried to get rid of his classmates using a moose."

"A _**moose**_?"

" _Yes_ , a moose."

"Did he get hit in the head or something?"

"Either that or he lost his sanity long ago," Gaz snickered. "Ok, your turn."

"Um. Let's see, something juicy, something juicy," Jade muttered, moving her index finger on her chin. "Ah, here's one, Tori once agreed to be made into a hamburger. She still claims her stomach smells like mayonnaise no matter how many times she showers"

"Zim made a _toilet_ in his kitchen."

"Tori once got me in the slammer."

"He's afraid of chihuahuas."

"She can't cook to save her life and once almost ended up burning my hands, it **_hurt_**!" Jade growled. "And _**not**_ in a good way."

After several hours, the two girls continued to point out their other half's flaws until they could no more.

Now they were silent.

"Why are we even dating someone who drive us over the edge?" Jade asked.

"Beats the hell outta me," Gaz answered. "But you know something?"

"What?"

"I think I _**miss**_ the raving lunatic," she admitted. "He's an idiot, no doubt, but he's _my_ idiot, you know what I mean?".

"As a matter of fact I do," Jade replied and then sighs. "Vega may be a goody two shoes, but she's mine."

Gaz got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my dumbass boyfriend," Gaz replied. "After talking shit about him, I feel I cooled down enough to at least hear him rant without wanting to rip his vocal cords from his neck and strangle him with them."

"Nice image."

Before Gaz could say anything else, two very familiar voices yelled out.

 ** _"JADE!"_**

 ** _"GAZ-BEAST!"_**

 _"Huh?"_ The two new friends asked as they turned around and saw their respective lovers on the other half on the room.

"Zim?"

"Vega?"

The disguised Irken Invader and the Half-Latina made their way towards their respective girlfriends.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you Jade?! **_HUH_**?"

"How is it that _**every**_ time I change the password you manage to steal my Voot cruiser?" Zim bellowed out at the top of his theoretical lungs "How would you like it if I took your **_PUNY_** Earth motorcycle? **_HUH? HUH? HUH?"_**

Jade and Gaz eyed each other. "Guess in their own neurotic way they missed us as much as we missed them."

"Vega, I'm _fine_ ," Jade said. "But how did you find me?"

The purple headed woman eyes the alien suspicionsly. "That's something I would like to know too."

"Erm... I followed you," Tori admitted sheepishly.

Zim on his part smugly said "My ship-I mean _car_ has a tracking device!"

"My, my Vega, I'm shocked," Jade teased. "Frankly, in order for you to have gotten inside, you _**must**_ have lied about your age."

The Half-Latina lowered her head. "I um... Have a fake ID."

"What? Mind repeating that?" Jade asked mockingly as she puts her fingers behind her ear "I couldn't quite hear that."

"You heard what I said," Tori spoke quickly. "I'm not about to shout it out for you!"

The pale woman snickers happily, "Fine, fine."

Gaz on her part slaps her forehead in annoyance. "I _knew_ I forgot something!"

Zim then lifted his human girlfriend. "Come along, my love-pig, we have much to discuss, important plans for human extermination."

The girl didn't resist, after all she admitted to herself not long ago that she missed the green goof.

"But first!"both Irken Invader and Half-Latina glared at each other.

 _ **"TOLD YOU MY GIRLFRIEND WAS SCARIER AND BETTER!"**_

 _"Aw nuts."_

As the night moved forward for the two couples, Jade and Gaz couldn't help but think.

 _"Tori isn't perfect, she's a goody two shoes dork, but it's because of that, that she never gave up on me... She loves me... flaws and all."_

 _"Zim is far from perfect... He's so bad at invading... A total idiot... But if there is **one** good thing I can say about him is that he accepts me for me."_

Beauty indeed was in the eye of the beholder.

* * *

 ** _The story's message was pretty clear in my opinion as I not so subtly hinted at it... With the title no less:_**

 _ **That the perception of beauty is quite subjective as Jade and Gaz mused about why they hold their respective lovers with a certain degree of deranged love and affection.**_

 ** _Just to make it clear Jade and Tori didn't see through Zim's horrible disguise, after all no one but Dib and Gaz know he's an alien, so why break the tradition?_**

 ** _Anyway, I had fun writing this, I always figured that if Jade and Gaz ever met, they could become fast friends, since they both have similar views on humanity and such, mostly their shared misanthropic views._**

 ** _But technically speaking, Jade is the nicest of the two since she HAS somewhat of a conscience while Gaz clearly show some sociopathic behavior._**

 ** _The part where Jade wants to bury herself was meant to add to her already dark personality, the magicians dying while being buried alive was quite true since sometimes the trick goes wrong and concrete or the box crush the magician, I had to think of a reason as to why Tori would be so against Jade's desire to being "buried alive" and the sheer thought of seeing Jade possibly dying seemed a powerful reason enough since she loves the pale girl quite a lot._**

 ** _Gaz's comment on Zim wanting the Earth to be used as a parking structure planet is in fact what would happen to our world if Zim someday managed to conquer it, seeing as Jhonen Vasquez said that the Irken Empire would have no desire to enslave humanity, dark, I know, but we seen it happen before, remember Planet Blorch?_**

 ** _He also claimed that all Irkens write in capital letters because "they're annoying."}_**

 ** _According to the script of "Ten Minutes Till Doom! Gaz has a motorcycle or alternatively she could've stolen it while on the search for Dib, whatever the case I think that her riding a motor-bike could have been awesome which is why I took the liberty of making sure she had one in her possession but often takes Zim's Voot Cruiser since one can't deny that it is much, faster than any man made vehicle._**

 ** _On a final note, the pic for this story, while you can only see Jade and Gaz (Seeing as they are the main characters) it isn't the full picture, if you guys want to see the whole thing, you are free to go to my Deviant Art account, which is under the same penname._**

 ** _All in all, tell me what did you guys think?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. Tori and Zim

_**Well, this (surprising) second chapter is a product of my wandering mind working overtime one insomniatic night, the question "What would happen if Tori and Zim ever met?" Invaded me over and over.**_

 _ **As a result, I decided to go ahead and write how the unlikely duo's Close Encounters of the Third kind would turned out.**_

 _ **I had to think long and hard on how to make Zim a jerk but not enough for Tori to ditch him out of frustration, before their first meeting ended before it truly began.**_

 ** _I also had to watch a few interacting moments between Tori and Trina as well as Tori with Cat in order to get her patience just right, and in fact she has a great amount of it since she tolerates all of her friends weird quirks to a fault, one could_** ** _argue that it's because of her_ _very caring and kind-hearted nature who often goes out of his way to help just about anyone no matter what, but that's simply my opinion._**

 ** _All in all, enjoy the weirdness down bellow as a striving pop star meets a delusional invader._**

 ** _Oh.. One final thing, many thanks_** ** _again to my beta, bub-jw._**

* * *

Tori got out of her car, anxiously staring at the intimidating building in front of her.

 _"God, Jade,"_ she thought exasperatedly. _"Why here?"_

The brunette had been following her psychotic girlfriend for some time. Not too far to lose her, but also not too close to be seen. After all, she knew the challenges of dating Jade West as well as the dangers that came with angering an already pissed off lover.

Needless to say that Tori was walking on thin ice, but she just couldn't help it. An angered Jade always made things more difficult for bygones to be bygones, but that never stopped the half-Latina before and it wasn't going to start now.

After all, the Goth was no picnic, but the rewards that came with melting the ice were far too great to give up.

"I'm not done with you Jade," Tori muttered. "I will figure you out."

Once she parked her car, the tanned girl couldn't help but asked herself in dismay, "Now _how_ am I going to get inside?"

At one point in their relationship, she remembered that Jade tried to loosen her up and invited her to get some drinks, but of course, Tori had to protest and tell her stubborn girlfriend that they were under the legal age.

Unsurprisingly, Jade had a solution for that; one that made Tori extremely agitated.

 _"Fake ID's Vega, fake ID's,"_ she slyly said.

Her devious smirk gracefully appeared over the Latina's closed eyes.

 _"What's life without some risks Vega?"_

Tori couldn't help but groan. That annoying question always popped up in her mind at the worst of times.

 _Always_.

 _"At this moment, I wish I had gone through with it,"_ she kicked herself mentally. _"Jade knew I would never get one, that's why she's inside. That bouncer is my only obstacle, but I came all this way and I'm not about to stop now! Consequences be damned!"_

"I said get out!"

 _ **"AAAAHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"OH MY GOD!"**_ Tori got out of the way the nick of time as someone hits the dumpster's door.

"Oh my Squeedly-Spooch," Zim groaned in pain as he slowly slided inside the dumpster. "Ack! The smell!"

The bouncer clapped twice as if congratulating himself on a job well done. "No ID, no entry."

Tori gulped. "Guess, getting in will be harder than I thought."

"Stupid human," Zim hissed. "I swear, when I conquer this pitiful planet, I'll personally make sure the moose eat nuts in front of him!"

"Are you ok?"

"Eh, what?"

"I said, are you ok?" Tori repeated worriedly. "Do you need any help?"

To empathize her point, she stretched her arm to help out the Invader out of the dumpster.

The Irken however, rudely swiped the girl's hand away. "I don't need any assistance!"

Zim tried to get out, only to made a fool of himself by stepping on a banana peel and unceremoniously hit the cold, hard pavement.

"I _meant_ to do that."

Tori stared dumbfounded at the other "teen". " _Now_ , do you need some help?"

 _ **"NEVER!"**_

"Chiz, don't _**do**_ that!" the brunette said as she jigged her finger inside her ear. "You almost made me deaf."

"Inferior human organs," Zim snickered evilly. "But what can I expect from such a _pitiful_ species?"

Tori didn't hear the alien's demeaning comment as she was too busy trying to get rid of the ringing in her ear. She did, however, notice something odd about the guy in front of him. His irises were a dark purple, his hair resembled that of Elvis, somehow he lacked ears and a nose, but his biggest characteristic was that...

"Are you... are you _**green**_?"

"I'm merely a human worm baby with a skin condition!"

"Ok, sorry!" Tori said, raising her eyes in mock surrender. "No need to tear my head off"

"I did not _**do**_ such a thing!" Zim growled, but began to think as his face grew maliciously disturbing. _"But I_ _wonder…? I **do** have the equipment to achieve just that with minimal effort, not to mention it can be very painful for the subject."_

The Irken chuckles evilly, which quickly turn into laughs. He laughs so hard that his eyes start to water. Tori, as well an onlookers began to look at Zim as if he were an unstable maniac, which wasn't that far from the truth. Zim stops laughing once he notices people are staring at him.

"Ahem." He grabs a random guy by his shirt collar and pulls him near him. "I love Earth!"

"Let go of me you freakshow!"

The man punched Zim in the gut, which of course cause him to let the human go in pain. However, the passerby didn't stop there and hit him in the face.

"Oof! Ah! My Squeedly Spooch! My face! My superior face!"

"Freak," the man sneered as he walked away, leaving the disguised Invader convulsing in pain.

"Hey you!" Tori yelled out indignantly. "You can't do that!"

"Says who? _You_?"

The Half-Latina narrowed her eyes. "Yes, me. Now apologise to, um..."

 _ **"ZIM!"**_

"Yeah, Zim," she said at once. "Just because he's a little odd, it doesn't mean it gives you the right to punch him."

"And if I _**don't**_ apologise to the loser?" He challenged smugly.

"Ever heard of Jade West?" Tori asked the stranger evenly.

Suddenly his face became one frozen in fear. "No...no."

"Something tells me you have," the girl said. "She's my girlfriend. Let me tell you, when I'm not happy, she isn't happy, which of course will make you very unhappy for a very long time."

At hearing such menacing words, the passerby quickly helped up Zim to his feet as well as cleaning some imaginary durst from his Invader uniform.

"Sorry about that buddy," he said fearfully. "I gotta go now... I think I hear my dog howling."

The man then ran away screaming, _ **"FEAR THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"**_

Zim raised an invisible eyebrow at the human's show of cowardice. "Fascinating, I've only seen these kind of antics when the Gaz-Beast promises to doom her victims."

"I'm sorry, Gaz-Beast?"

The Invader turned to face the Half-Latina, a look if distaste graced his features. "Possibly the only Earth-Monkey on this horrible planet who I tolerate. Maybe even _love_ as you humans say."

"That's... Sweet?" Tori said unsurely.

"Yes, yes I'm the master of love!" Zim answered distractedly. "Now, go away. I must devise an ingenious plan to get inside. My scary human-pig-smelly lover is inside, no doubt in an attempt to make me jealous, but she won't succeed. _ **YOU HEAR ME LITTLE GAZ**_!"

"Shut up you jerk!" Several people on the other side waiting to get inside bellowed out at the same time.

"I will destroy them," the Irken growled evilly. "But that will have to wait, I got more pressing matters at hand."

"Look, um, Zim is it?" Tori said slowly. "I know it's not my place to say anything, but aren't you overreacting? I mean, maybe your girlfriend just wants a little time to herself?"

Zim turned to face his unlike companion. "You're still here?"

"Uh... _Yeah_ ," Tori says, irritated. "Did you even listened to a word I said?"

"Nope," he replied back. "All I heard was blah blah blah."

"You know what?" Tori snapped, "Those guys are right, you are a jerk."

"If I'm such a jerk, then explain to me why I have a love-pig while you are all by yourself?" Zim challenges with a smirk.

"As as matter of fact, the reason why I'm here, it's because my girlfriend is inside that building!" The Half-Latina shot back as she pointed at the karaoke bar. "She ditched me a while ago and I wasn't about to let her escape without talking things out!"

"Yes, yes you're terrible, blah blah, I didn't ask for your life's story!"

"But you just-you told me- why you know what? Forget it," Tori said exasperatedly. "Do whatever you want, I'm going to find some way inside."

"Good luck," Zim sneered, loud and insincere. "The only way inside other than the front door in the ventilation vent."

Tori stopped in her tracks. "And you know this _how_?"

The Irken hid his notepad in his PAK, which of course showed the schematics of the bar, out the girl's field of vision. "I just know!" He hissed. "I'm amazing like that!"

The Half-Latina gazed suspiciously at the green teen; then at the building on the other side. She was desperate to get inside and find Jade, so her desire to see her girlfriend won over her moral side.

It resulted in something she have not ever done before.

 _Blackmail_.

"Ok, Zim. Here's the thing, my girlfriend is inside that same building you want to enter."

"And I care because?"

"Because if you don't take me with you, then I'll rat you out!"

The alien began to shake violently. "You're blackmailing me?!"

"Yeah, guess that would be the..."

 ** _"ARE YOU BLACKMAILING ME?!"_**

"I just told you that..."

 ** _"ARE YOU BLACKMAILING ME?!"_**

 ** _"YES I AM!"_** Tori exploded. "Damn, you have some serious listening problems."

 ** _"ARE YOU?!"_**

Tori simply shakes her head. _"It's like dealing with a mixture of Jade and Cat, my god how did this guy get a girlfriend?!"_

Zim narrowed his eyes hatefully. " _Fine_. Come along you she-beast, my Gaz-love is waiting!"

"Ok, rule number two, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me a beast!" Tori commented as she followed the disguised alien, who was goose stepping over to where she assumed was the ventilation vent.

Both the Irken and the human made their way towards the alley, but discretely as to not be noticed by walkers. The last thing they needed was for their mission to end before it began.

They found the air vent above crates which are stacked into a perfect staircase.

"Isn't that a bit, oh I don't know... _**Suspicious**_?" Tori asked.

"Not at all!" Zim boasted, "I put them there as a backup plan in case my ingenious first plan wasn't successful."

"Which of course, wasn't the case," Tori noted dryly. "Your smell makes it obvious."

"Shut up and follow me!" He ordered. "Your noise tube annoys me."

"Hey! Shouldn't it be ladies first?!"

"Do _you_ have the knowledge to get inside, not get lost, being quiet when _**rats**_ as well as other old dead things come our way?" Zim questioned sadistically. "If so, by all means, lead the stinking way human."

The Half-Latina looked at the air-crate with mild aprehensión.

"Ok fine, you can go first," Tori conceded, shivering in disgust. "And my name isn't human, it's Victoria... But my friends call me Tori for short"

"Humans and their ugly names that make no sense," he muttered under his breath as he got inside, the tanned girl not too far behind.

"Hey, I happen to think my name is nice!"

"You _**would**_ think that."

"Yeah?... Well what kind of name is _Zim_?"

 ** _"IT'S A GLORIOUS NAME!"_**

"You _**would**_ think that."

"Stinking human copy cat."

* * *

Several hours later, the unlikely duo were still crawling around the vents.

"We're lost."

"We are _**not**_ lost!" Zim growled, "I know _exactly_ where we are!"

"Which _is_?"

The alien looked from the space on the nearby vent, noticing a toilet. "I believe we're in the kitchen."

"Let me see."

Zim grudgingly moved away so Tori could take a look, which wasn't easy considering how cramped their space was. **_"Eww gross!"_** She shouted in disgust. "This isn't the kitchen, it's the men's _**bathroom**_!"

"Are you sure?"

Tori looked at the alien as if he were a moron. "Yes I'm sure!" She snapped, "Kitchens don't have toilets, much less someone taking a dump on it!"

"Mine does."

"That is are seriously weird and nauseating," Tori said crossly. "How is it that someone as narcissistic as you get a girlfriend?"

"I'm amazing, that's why!" Zim answered, not realizing he was being insulted.

"Why did I choose to follow you?" Tori asked herself regrettably.

"Because you _**wanted**_ to see your pathetic love-pig," Zim replied indifferently. "Which of course can't hold a Gasquiggasplorch to my scary Gaz-Beast!"

The Half-Latina narrowed her eyes, anger gracing over her once calm face, she didn't know what gasqui-whatever was, but she did know it was meant to be taken as an insult "What _**did**_ you say?"

"I said, my Gaz-Beast is far better than your mate," Zim bellowed proudly. "To give you an example of her greatness, she once doomed some ugly gamer stink-beast for stealing her Game Slave device by following him around until he cracked like an egg!"

"She sounds like an amateur," Tori comments unimpressed. "My Jade was capable of scaring the **_entire_** school using only her voice and a megaphone."

Zim huffed indifferently, "Can your girlfriend _scare_ an entire planet with nothing but her evil eye?"

"I'm sure she could!" Tori snarled, not noticing that the alien wasn't specifying which world he was talking about.

"Can your pitiful girl remove limbs using only two chopsticks?!" He asked. "Huh? Huh?! Huh?!"

"That's nothing!" Tori dismissed. "Jade once stole my blood and got away with it!"

 _"So?_ Little Gaz once tried to destroy the Earth using two cans of beans!"

"That doesn't _**even**_ make any sense!"

"Her irrationality is what makes her dangerous!" Zim screamed. "And all the more endearing. Gaz destroyed public property with a spaceship-I mean a car; she escaped from her father's laboratory; she broke into the membrane filming studio and a giant hot dog stand; she also stole an earth vehicle and drove it semi-destroyed to a hill! Not to mention causing deep psychological trauma to humans that angered her to no end. I bet that your Jade-drone can't achieve that kind of destruction and illegal activities!"

"I'm sure she could!" Tori snapped. "I just don't want her to go to jail."

"So _you_ hold _her_ back then?"

"No!" She denied. "I support anything she does, I simply interfere when her actions can be self-destructive, there's a freaking _difference_!"

"My Gaz-Beast has a hatred for the human race and I support such a thing!"

"That's the _only_ thing she hates?"

"Top that Tori-devil thingy!"

"Oh I _will_ ," The tanned girl said as she snaps her neck in preparation. "Aside from people, she hates making video captions; when idiots say 'supposably' rather than 'supposedly'; 'fustrated' rather than 'frustrated'; and when dogs jump up on her and the owner says, 'Oh, it's OK! He's friendly!'"

"That's _**it**_?"

"I'm just getting started." Tori smirked deviously. "She also hates people who put ketchup on hot dogs; when a waiter at some restaurant brings dessert without first cleaning the dirty dinner dishes; when people complain about her chewing ice loudly; when people say 'Have a nice day!'; and what fish smells like on a hot summer day! She really hates when boys ask her, 'Can I kiss you?' I also hate that, don't they know she's taken?!"

"Humans don't exactly have respect for others property," Zim agreed, remembering when that Iggins tried to sway Gaz to leave him for a "real" man.

"Jade also hates the word 'moist', the word 'tissue'; when someone says "moist tissue" together; the number 9"

"Why?"

Tori shrugs, "Because she thinks it sounds _whiny._ "

"You humans and your inferior numbering system."

"Anyway, Jade also happens to hate the noise made when the tongue smacks the roof of the mouth; movies where a group of kids work together to overcome evil and save the world-"

"-Ah yes, saving the Earth, what a waste of time," the alien agreed. "Unless it can be saved in order to be destroyed later by someone-other than me," Zim said evasively. "Someone that will ensure this pitiful species is enslaved under a greater, more magnificent one!"

Tori stared at him for a second. "You done?"

"Aren't you?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we haven't even started," she said smugly. "Jade also has a strong hate for bras that hook in the front…"

 _"...And after trying to get them off of me, I do too,"_ She thought to herself.

"She also hates the words panties, ducks; when she is at a restaurant and the shrimps have tails; picking off shrimp tails, video captions that ruin what the video is all about. And birthday parties or birthdays in general, that Santa won't go to a gym to lose weight. Aloe vera, guys who bite their lower lip while they dance; girls who have irritating laughs; when you fall off a ladder then land on a small dog; and the dog pukes on you, milk flowers, lullabies, babies, the month October, the color pink, the Sun, allergies." Tori pauses. "People who dress their dogs in Halloween costumes; people who dress their dogs every day, Christmas; people who sing Christmas carols before December."

Tori took a deep breath before continuing with her list. "She also hates being soaking wet in her clothes, when people sit in her chair. She also hates my sister Trina, parades, talking to a camera, when you go to a restaurant and what you're wearing matches the waitress' uniform. People who sit on the beach for hours to wait for the sunrise, wire hangers, walking, being stuck in traffic, raisins, the Middle Ages, middle schoolers, Wisconsin. When people say 'everything happens for a reason'. But the thing she hates the most is when small minded bigots get between us!"

The Irken whistled once the young girl was done. "That's a _**lot**_ of hate." Zim was somewhat impressed.

"Told you so," Tori said victoriously.

"But she still can't doom vermin."

"I had just about enough of your derogatory-"

But she never finished her sentence since a very loud crack interrupted her.

" _Uh oh."_

The floor beneath them broke. The two of them screamed as they fell directly into two different bathroom stalls.

"Oh my head!"

"Why is everything on this horrible planet hell bent on harming my Squeedly Spooch!"

Zim and Tori slowly sat up from the debris they caused and walked directly towards the bathroom door.

" _ **Ouch**_ , anybody there?" Robbie asked in distress " ** _Hello_**? I'm in pain!"

"Join the club buster" Dib warily croaked from beneath the wall that collapsed on him "When will learn that spying on my sister will cause me nothing but horrible suffering?"

* * *

Once the two were outside the restrooms, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, they began to search for their respective girlfriends. It was kind of hard to do since they were covered in dust from the debris.

 _"Where are you Jade?"_

 _"Gaz has to be here! The Voot Cruiser tracking device can't be malfunctioning."_

After about ten seconds, Tori squealed happily. "She's over there!"

Zim followed suit, noticing that his scary purple headed lover was not too far from a similarly dressed female.

"Ah, so is my love-weasel!"

 ** _"JADE!"_**

 ** _"GAZ-BEAST!"_**

The disguised Irken Invader and the half-Latina made their way towards their respective girlfriends, all the while remembering fondly the discussion of who of the two scary girl was more attractive.

 _"Jade may be a woman with deep psychological problems, but she's mine... So dark and yet so very beautiful."_

 _"Gaz may have the to doom me without so much as a second thought, but instead she's going to help me destroy this horrible planet, my very evil mate... So very above the rest of these hideous Earth monkeys._ "

* * *

 ** _Ah, ha ha ha, I forgot just how much I missed writting for Zim's insane contradictory moments... Of DOOM!_**

 ** _Talk about an unlikely pairing, I mean one could see the friendship between Jade and Gaz, but Zim and Tori?... It was actually kind of a challenge as well as sort of enjoable giving them something to bond over like their girlfriends before them, heh._**

 ** _That being said, what did you guys thought of this encounter?_**

 ** _See, unlike the first chapter where Jade and Gaz bitch about their other halves, I thought it would be funnier and more original if Zim and Tori, who unlike their respective girlfriends are polar opposites wouldn't have a bad thing to say and instead argue over whose girl is more menacing, thinking fondly of their respective lover as they went forward with their search, that way it wouldn't have become a "repeat" of the previous chapter._**

 ** _I know I originally wrote for Tori to use a fake ID to get inside the bar but I think she would've lied to Jade because she might feel it was the lesser of two evil, after all literally breaking and entering is something she doesn't want to admit even if it would have impressed Jade, but let's not forget that she is the daughter of a cop._**

 ** _Now, you may be wondering why Tori didn't take Zim's misanthropic comments seriously, well for two main reasons:_**

 ** _The first one is quite simple, after dating Jade for so long Tori would've taken such words in stride, almost considering them normal._**

 ** _Secondly; like Gaz, she doesn't believe he's an actual threat since she views him as a delusional geek rather than an actual alien menace, despite his very obvious paper thin disguise, but like I said before I'm following the tradition that only Dib and Gaz can see through Zim's rather ridiculous disguises._**

 ** _Who found it funny the pain I caused Dib and Robbie? I actually added that at the last minute since I thought, who could get the short end of the stick besides Zim?_**

 _ **I also want to point out that the Irken race being thousands of years more advanced than humans would have no need for inequality amongst themselves, meaning that they don't care who you are or what you love, you just have to be tall, so that explains why Zim wasn't bothered by Tori being a lesbian since I believe that coming from a species who are capable of space travel, the Irkens would have "evolved" past the need to lose time on such trivial matters as one's sexual orientation since universal domination takes most of their efforts .**_

 _ **For those of you who are fans of "Victorious" but not of "Invader Zim" and need a little education, the Gasquiggasplorch is an extremely dimwitted alien race in the IZ universe, Zim used it as an example to compare it to the low intelligence humans have in the show so the Almighty Tallest would try to comprehend how a species could be both "tall yet dumb" so he was demeaning Jade when he was arguing with Tori, also the Squeedly Spooch Zim kept referring to is known as one massive super-organ that takes care of all the Irkens functions from digesting food, to breathing.**_

 ** _By the way I am aware that Gaz hates a lot of things but considering Zim has a listening problem, he probably wouldn't remember what his girlfriend sometimes grunts about, am I right?_**

 ** _Once again, I want to remind you all that if you want to see the whole front cover of my fic, you can watch it over at my DeviatArt account which is under the same name._**

 ** _On a final note, there are those who who will argue that Zim isn't capable of love and may reference the unfinished episode "Nubs of Doom" as proof of that, however, let me remind you all that Jhonen Vasquez stated time and again that Irkens are capable of love, he also stressed at InvaderCon II that if he had put romance in the show that Gaz would've been Zim's love interest and would perhaps be the only human saved from extermination or enslavement._**

 ** _Woah, that was a very long ending note, but it had to be done, some things just needed to be explained to ensure that there wouldn't be any loose ends._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. ZAGR and Jori Love

**_Nothing to say here other than inspiration struck me in the middle of the night yet again, What can I say? I been on an Invader Zim kick lately since I been re-watching the DVD's but I also felt the urge to write for Jori, so I compromised with myself by writing a third instalment of the crossover, this time with Zim, Gaz, Jade and Tori being in the same room, because why not?_**

 ** _Truth be told, I just couldn't resist the idea of Zim meeting Jade, a different scary gal meeting an alien just holds a certain... interest to me, I mean it's more "impressive" than Gaz meeting Tori, wouldn't you guys agree?_**

 ** _At most, Tori and Gaz would probably bond over the fact that they both have an "annoying older sibling" in my opinion, Trina is way more annoying that Dib could ever be, but at the same time they also have a certain big ego... umm._**

 ** _Anyway, enough debating with myself, this isn't why you clicked on the story... Or is it?_**

 ** _Erm... Enjoy the madness that is the odd combination of ZAGR and Jori love._**

* * *

 ** _"JADE!"_**

 ** _"GAZ-BEAST!"_**

The disguised Irken Invader and the half-Latina made their way towards their respective girlfriends.

"Zim has found you!" The alien bellowed wickedly.

Everyone in the bar tried to shit their ears, evidently the Irken's voice somehow managed to be far louder than the music playing.

"Somebody shut that freak up!"

Gaz directed her glare to where the voice came from as well as giving the finger to the stranger.

Zim quickly held his girlfriend in his arm, spontaneously twirling her around, much to her annoyance.

She knew it was his way of being dramatic and having the attention of those around them.

 _"Idiot."_

Meanwhile Tori took the more subtle approach by walking towards Jade and giving her a peck on the cheek and a squeeze on her hand.

"I didn't think you could look even sexier" Tori said huskily "But being apart from you proved me wrong."

"Vega, I saw you a couple of hours ago." Jade said dryly.

"And your point being?"

The pale Goth rolled her eyes "Fine I missed you too."

"Yeah you did!" Tori said with a wide smile, making a mini dance, much to her girlfriend's irritation.

 _"Dork."_

After Zim dropped Gaz and Tori stopped dancing both Irken Invader and Half-Latina glared at each other.

 _ **"TOLD YOU MY GIRLFRIEND WAS SCARIER AND BETTER!"**_ They simultaneously yelled at each other _**"WHAT?! NU-HUH! GAZ/JADE IS SEXIER!"**_

 ** _"YOU LIE!"_** Zim snarled "Just look at her!" He pointed at Gaz "Clearly she's the _**superior**_ specimen of your species!"

"In your dreams you creep!" Tori shot back. "Anything Gaz can do, Jade can do it and _**better**_!"

"HA! Doubtful Earth girl!" The Irken said condescendingly "I laugh at your pitiful attempt at making a comeback, here I go _**WUAHAHAHAHA!"**_

The Half-Latina's blood began to boil "You have got to be the most infuriating guy I have ever come across!"

 _"Umm, don't I know it."_ Gaz internally agreed with her. _"And yet, I'm the one dating him."_

"Oh yeah?" He challenged "Well... Your voice is whinny and annoying!"

"He's got you there Tor."

"HA! Even your mate agrees with me!" Zim gloated "I laugh at your patheticness!"

"Patheticness isn't a word!" Tori snapped.

"Doesn't matter... I still won." The alien smirks "Which reminds me... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's kinda true" Jade agreed.

"Hey!" Tori shouted in a high pitch tone unknowingly making Zim's point "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Yours baby" the Goth replied with a smirk "He may be right but you are hot when you're like that."

"That better be the case." Tori pouts. "Or else you won't be getting any for a very long time."

"Aw come on Vega, you know I was just kidding."

"You have a sick sense of humor then."

"True, but you love it."

"Only when I'm not the butt of the joke."

Zim rolled his eyes "This is why we're the superior couple." He told Gaz "At least we don't stood down to the level of those inferior emotions."

"Meh, whatever."

Unfortunately Tori heard that.

"Oh and I suppose that being a cold and unfeeling is a good thing?"

"Who says there was unfeeling stuff in our relationship?" The Irken growled "There is hate and we express that quite often."

"You want hate?" Tori snapped "Fine, I'm beginning to hate you!"

"Like I care what a _pitiful_ creature like you thinks of the almighty Zim!"

"You're a shrimp!"

 _"Oh crap."_ Gaz thought in dismay _"She really shouldn't have said that."_

The Irkens's eyes narrowed, Tori had hit a sore spot for him.

His height, he may have grown but he still hated being called short.

"What... Did you... Call... Me... Human?"

"A shrimp!" Tori repeated as she glared down at him.

"Oh you will regret that!"

"Oh yeah?" The tanned girl said, making first and moving in an attempt to look intimidating but instead looked rather foolish "You wanna dance?"

"I only dance with my Gaz-Beast!"

"She's chalking you to a fight you moron" Jade explained with an eye roll "And normally I wouldn't care but you two are making my head hurt so just sit down Vega."

"The same goes to you Zim."

"Like hell Zim will back down from a fight, that's not a soldier's way!"

"Ohh big talk coming from such a little guy!" Tori teased.

"That's it!" Zim bellowed, his red eyes flaring with angers under his contacts "I will show you not to cross me you Inferior Earth monkey!"

"Bring it on!" Tori replied, making mock fighting moves as she walk in front of the Invader, who made sone moves of his own which made them look rather stupid, (much to the combined embarrassment of their lovers.)

So instead of an actual fight between the two of their for the honor of their respective girlfriend, Zim and Tori began to pathetically slap each other's hands.

"Ha! I got you now!"

"Are you _**blind**_?" Tori snapped "I'm winning!"

As they continued to fight (quite badly) Jade and Gaz watched the show.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Gaz asked, not really caring.

"I don't know about you but I am."

"And that is?"

"I'm busy pretending I don't know them."

"Smart." Gaz said "I think I'll do the same."

They looked away from the alien and the girl.

Their reprieve was short lived as both pale teenagers heard a group of people, pointing and mocking Zim and Tori.

"What losers!"

"Not to mention pathetic."

"They make me sick!"

Gaz began to shake in rage and she wasn't alone since Jade narrowed her eyes dangerously in the direction of the group's table.

So they got up from their stools to give the men a visit.

That would end in pain.

Jade cleared her throat as she stood in front of the morons that dated to ridicule her girlfriend.

Gaz stood next to her, silently giving them the evil eye.

"Oh hey ladies" One of the guys leered at them "Come for a good time?"

"No" they hissed "Actually we're here for a completely different reason."

"Oh? And that is?"

Next thing the group knew they were running out of the bar with their tails between their legs.

"Monsters!"

"Evil... Evil... Evil!"

"I want my mommy!"

Jade and Gaz congratulated each other.

"I must say, your silent treatment is quite effective."

"I'm impressed with the beating you gave them, I never seen someone getting their ass kicked with such force"

The purple headed teen smirks evilly "It's a gift."

Both girls went back to their chairs only to notice that their significant other were still going at it.

"Accept your fate!"

"That I'm _**beating**_ you? Tori taunted "Ok fine!"

 _ **"Gah! You pitiful human!"**_

 _ **"That's**_ the best insult you can come up with?"

Jade and Gaz sat down, staring at their respective idiot/dork, having lost interest in their little spat, in fact all the two pale women were hearing were _"Blah blah blah_... You stink Human... _Blah... Blah.. Blah..._ You're a tiny green bean!... Blah blah blah... ** _MY GIRL TOPS YOURS_**!"

As Zim and Tori continued exchanging uncreative insults, their girlfriends stared at them with a certain degree of deranged fondness.

They may not be perfect, they may be a pain in the ass sometimes and the Goth duo may even want to strangle them from time to time but in the long haul Zim and Tori meant a lot to them.

 _"And anyone who dares to say even a bad word about Zim/Tori will suffer at my hands... Of doom!"_

 _That was a very scary promise._

* * *

 ** _What can I say? Zim and Tori are very much in love with Gaz and Jade respectively and go to ridiculous ways to prove it but both Goths don't stay behind, despite their other halves many, many flaws they live them too, otherwise they wouldn't have gotten pretty pissed off when some random idiots started to mock them._**

 ** _I know that the scene with the foursome meeting is a bit different than in the first chapter, to fix that, the discussions that happened here are "changing scenes" from Jade and Tori to Zim and Gaz that the other couple were unaware of due to having their own conversations._**

 ** _Fun Fact: Melissa Fahn who voices Gaz says that she can most certainly love but thinks she is better than anyone else, which explains her interaction with the outside world, who she views as "stupid" if the poster on her bedroom door is any indication._**

 ** _Jade on the other hand has proven time and again that she is far from heartless since she has a certain sisterly bond with Cat and has grown to care for Tori in the show, so when the time comes she can be rather overprotective._**

 ** _Also, the fact that Tori can't fight was taken from "Robbie Sells Rex" where she lost to a twelve year old, LOL._**

 ** _I am very aware that Zim can hold himself against enemies much larger than himself, remember Sargent Hobo 678? So Tori wouldn't have been a problem for the guy, but let's not forget, he holds the power of planetary conquest within his fingertips and very rarely uses it properly, that includes his military training._**

 ** _Anyway, please do give me your final thoughts on this, because it will be the last you'll see of the crossover, (For real this time) but who knows? Maybe the two couples could run across each other in another piece of my work in the near future._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
